Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to content selection and access.
Description of the Related Art
An expert system may be configured to solve complex problems in a particular domain by reasoning about knowledge. An expert system typically includes an inference engine, a knowledge base, and a user interface. The knowledge base may include domain specific knowledge, facts and rules. The inference engine may apply the rules to the known facts to deduce new facts and provide solutions.